Hugtan
is the main mascot for the HUGtto! Pretty Cure series. She is a mysterious baby who together with her caretaker Hariham Harry fell from the sky in front of Nono Hana while fleeing from pursuers from the Criasu Corporation. In episode 40, it was revealed that she used to be a Pretty Cure named Cure Tomorrow, who reverted into her current form when she traveled to the present. After returning to the future in episode 49, it is revealed that she is actually Hana's daughter and her real name is Hagumi. Bio Appearance Hugtan is a small baby with short pinkish-blonde hair tied in two small twintails held by fluffy white bands. Her eyes are red and her eyelashes appear to be dark yellow. She wears a pink top with a white bib tied with two magenta ribbons as well as sky blue bloomers and cream-colored booties. She also wears a jeweled tiara with a light blue heart-shaped gem, left over from her previous form, Cure Tomorrow. During Cheerful Attack, she wears a small white dress with a scalloped magenta collar and two golden buttons in the front with the bloomers underneath. She also has a large light pink bow in the back and the bands holding her twin tails become iridescent butterfly-shaped bows. The bows on her booties also become larger and she gains a small teardrop-shaped bead at the bottom of her tiara. In the flashback as Cure Tomorrow, she's a teenage girl with long blonde hair and still retains her tiara like her baby self. Like Cure Yell, her theme colour is pink, albeit a lighter pink. Personality While Hugtan occasionally gets grumpy and hard to deal with, the majority of the time, she is cheerful and courageous. During a fight, she tries to do the best she can to help Pretty Cure out, even to the point of danger to herself. She is quick to comfort others when they're upset, patting them and saying, "There, there," in baby talk. As Cure Tomorrow, she is more graceful and soft-spoken. No matter the difficulties she faces, she is determined to protect the future like her mother. Her kind nature allows her to calm Harry in his monster form, to the point that Harry chose to escape Criasu Corporation with her. Relationships Hariham Harry is her primary caretaker, but Hugtan sees Nono Hana, Yakushiji Saaya, Kagayaki Homare, Ruru Amour, and Aisaki Emiru as her "mamas". Nono Hana - From the first encounter, Hana had made it her promise to protect Hugtan from the Criasu Corporation. In episode 49, it's revealed that Hana is Hugtan's mother, now having the name Hagumi. By traveling back in time to save her future, Hagumi unknowingly changes the outcomes of her mother's future, adverting the calamity in the original timeline. Etymology Her name comes from the English word "hug", with the suffix "tan" added to turn it into a name. Hagumi comes from the English word "hug" and "Umi" which means sea. When put together, her names translates to sea of hugs. Cure Tomorrow 'is a noun that can mean "the day following today". History Hugtan comes from the future. In the original timeline, she fought as Cure Tomorrow alongside three other Pretty Cures. However, Criasu Corporation defeated the group and trapped Cure Tomorrow in a cage. Hariham Harry came to her rescue, only to be turned into a monster and locked up himself. In return, Cure Tomorrow came to his rescue and turned him back to normal. To escape to safety, Cure Tomorrow called upon the last of her power to transport herself and Harry to the present. This took so much energy, compiled with traveling back in time that she was turned into a baby. In episode 10, when Hana lost the ability to transform into Cure Yell, and Cure Ange and Cure Etoile couldn't defeat an Oshimaida by themselves, Hugtan used her own power to defeat the Oshimaida. This resulted in her falling into a coma. Hana felt even worse about herself because of this. Fortunately, after regaining her confidence, Hana is able to wake Hugtan up. After this, she says her first word, calling Hana "Mama". Abilities She is sensitive to the tomorrow-creating power Tomorrow Powerer and is weakened when it diminishes. She can use the Tomorrow Powerer she has accumulated to purify an Oshimaida, but it puts her into a deep sleep because of exhaustion as a result. She tends to behave like a normal human baby. For example, she can only make noises instead of talking and has to be carried around. However, she does show signs that she is growing. In episode 8, she stands on her two feet by herself for the first time, and in episode 11, she says her first word, "mamma". In episode 12, she starts teething and eating baby food. She eventually learns how to speak and walk, even able to understand others. Hugtan can also summon Pretty Cures from past seasons. She does this with Cure Black and Cure White from ''Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, as well as the Pretty Cures and mascots of Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! and ''KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode''. Her summoning powers are not limited to just Pretty Cures, as she summons Santa Claus at the end of episode 44. As Cure Tomorrow, she is capable of purifying Harry, allowing the latter to transform from his monstrous form into his normal, miniature form. She even creates Harry's gold chain out of her own Tomorrow Powerer to repress the Togepowerer within him and enable him to stay out of monster form. Songs Hugtan's voice actress, '''Tada Konomi, has participated in an image song for the character she voices which is a duet that she sings alongside Hikisaka Rie, the voice actress of Nono Hana. Duets *'The Magic Of Holding One Tight' (Along with Hikisaka Rie) Trivia *Her birthday is on October 21st, making her zodiac sign Libra. *It is unknown why Hugtan was unaffected by George Kurai's time freeze powers. *Hugtan's referring to Hana as "mama" may have been a foreshadowing of her being Hana's daughter. *Hugtan is the first mascot to be related to a Cure, in this case, she is Cure Yell's future daughter. *Hugtan's original plan of travelling back in time to save her future creates a major time paradox, resulting in a future that was different from the time she was from. The outcomes of her future time deviates even further when Ruru becomes the 5th Cure instead of having the intended 4 Cures. Gallery :Main Page: Hugtan/Image Gallery References Category:HUGtto! Pretty Cure